One Small Slip in Time
by Blue forget-me-not
Summary: What would of happened if Roger succeded(sp?)in killing the royal family? What if Alanna was discovered? What if she was carrying Jon's child when she was caught?*Chapter 4 Up!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except Anya. Tammy owns all of the other characters. I only own Anya and the plot.  
  
One Small Slip in Time  
  
Prologue  
  
Can Change  
Introduction  
  
Have you ever heard of an alternate reality zone? Some people call them parallel universes; others call them futures that were never meant to be. They are things that could have been, but are not real. One small thing made what it could have been disappear, once the opportunity passed, it faded out of existence.  
  
My point is that one small mistake or change can set off a bunch of chain reactions that could change the very course of time. The title of this fic is One Small Slip in Time because that is what this fic is about, one thing that was done in this fic that wasn't done in Tammy's books set off a bunch of chain reactions and screwed up fate.  
  
One small slip in time can change a second, a minute, an hour, a day, a week, a month, a lifetime, the world and everything as we know it can come to a screeching halt.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Anya Dezzi is a palace maid. She has a tall willowy figure, brown skin, black hair, and green eyes. Her ma died in a freak accident when she was very young, and she never knew my pa. As a result, Anya had a very lonely life. She is fourteen now, and her sister died a few days ago.  
  
This morning the head maid snapped at me to get over my grief and to get back to work. I did as I was told, because I knew I couldn't lose my job. Anya walked to my first cleaning task like a puppet whose strings have been cut. I wandered mindlessly through the hallways until she reached the Duke of Conte's (A/N: can anyone tell me how to put the accent mark thing above the E?) suite of rooms.  
  
The cleaning maid walked up the stairs and slid the key into the slot. As she opened the door the first thing she realized was that the window was open. The fourteen year old saw the fire go out as she hurried to close the window. Anya glanced around his suite of rooms in disgust. She saw dirty clothes set in a pile by his bed, a clean pile next to his wardrobe, an unmade bed in the corner, and a disorderly stack of papers on his desk.  
  
Anya quickly walked around, picking up the dirty clothes and putting them into a bag. Next, she put the clean clothes back into the wardrobe and changed his bedclothes. As Anya was walking over to the fireplace to dust the ashes out, she knocked the papers off his desk and into the empty fireplace. The maid quickly ran over to take them out, pleased that the fire had gone out so the papers weren't burned up.  
  
As Anya picked them up she noticed that there was writing on the paper.* Tis a shame I can't read* Anya thought to herself as she put the papers back in what she hoped was the right order. Then she cleaned the fireplace picked up my supplies and left to her next job.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duke Roger of Conte walked up to his rooms and opened the door. Roger practically ran over to his desk, picked up his papers, and went into his workroom. Smiling evilly, he placed wards on his workroom.  
  
"So at last my plans finally come into action," He quietly murmured to himself. "I can set off my plans to take over Tortall and the throne."  
  
Then Roger walked over to the table beside the fountain and picked up the veil that contained everything needed for his plan. It held a mirror, just a small mirror the size of your palm, a vial of nightshade, a deadly plant, foxglove, another plant, a vial of the deadliest poison known to man, a small knife, and wax figures of all the people that could be a threat to him; Lord Provost, Duke Gareth, the King, the Queen, Jonathon, Sir Myles, Duke Baird, and Squire Alan.  
  
Each figures hair was real, once belonging to the person the figure represented. Roger laid the figures out in front of him, and then he picked up the mirror and looked into it. He saw flashes of what each of the people were doing; Alan studying a book on magic, Lord Provost asleep at his desk, Sir Myles reading some paperwork, Jon chatting with some of his friends, Roald and Lianne talking quietly together, and Baird sorting some healing plants.  
  
Roger's eyes flicked over each vision, calmly wondering how he would finish each of them off. *Should I let any of them live, or do to many of them know too much to live?* Roger wondered to himself. He looked down at his papers and smiled, they contained words of power and ingredients for a powerful spell, a horrible spell that he planned to use soon.  
  
Roger picked up his stick of charcoal and wrote Duke Gareth underneath it. Gareth was too risky and nosey to live. The King, Queen, and Prince, would of course have to die, so their names joined Gareth's on the paper. Sir Myles, Duke Baird, and Lord Provost's figures went back into the veil; he would watch them to see if he needed to dispose of them.  
  
Roger turned to the last figure. It was Squire Alan, a mere boy who suspected him. What should he do with him? He was not going to have the same fate as Gareth that was for certain. Roger grinned as an idea can to him. He quickly scribbled it down and walked over to the figure of the Queen and picked it up. He moved over to the fountain and dropped the figure of the Queen in it.  
  
So it begins.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the prologue. I case you were wondering, in this fic Roger opened the window, which put out the fire, so his plans weren't destroyed. In Tammy's books, the window was closed, so the plans were destroyed (I just made that up). REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first fan fic so I would gladly welcome some constructive criticism. 


	2. Can Change a Second

Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, nothing! The characters all belong to the great and powerful Tamora Pierce. I only own the plot.  
  
I forgot to add that Alanna is 16 when this fic first takes place.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, and thanks for all the suggestions. Just so you people know, my italics don't work.  
  
One Small Slip in Time  
  
"Squire Alan, pay attention! Is there something outside that interests you more than this class?"  
  
Alanna turned her attention from the window to face the angry Duke.  
  
"Sorry Your Grace," murmured Alanna quietly, though her eyes never left Roger's face. Roger stared back angrily, obviously displeased that his lesson had been disrupted.  
  
*Squire Alan, what to do with him? Roger thought to himself. I know he is hiding something, but what? If only I could figure out his secret, then I can use it to dispose of him. He is going to have a long painful death. I stake my word on it.*  
  
"Now then, as I was saying before I had to deal with a certain someone," Roger glared at Alanna, and then continued "You should never use a word of power unless you are in dire need of help." Roger droned on and on as Alanna let her mind wander.  
  
*Does he ever know how to shut up? I am dying of boredom here! I learned about words of power when I was seven. I could even list them if someone asked me to.*  
  
Just then, the bell rung with a loud clang!  
  
Alanna immediately got up, grabbed her books and bolted. She jogged down the hall at an easy pace until she reached her room that connected her to her Knight Master, Jonathon. The connecting door was wide open, allowing her to see that Jon wasn't in.  
  
*I wonder where he is.* Alanna thought to herself. Just then, the door swung open revealing a rumpled Jon. He looked a little worse for were; his eyes had bags underneath them, his clothes were a mess, and his face was almost a dead white. Alanna gasped as he toppled over into a dead faint.  
  
*~* Roger sat down in his study, looking at his chessboard. The pieces were carved, by magic, to look like people. Roger glanced at the figure that was Squire Alan on the board, and traced his path to Jon. Alan might, once again, save Jon from the fever that he had cast on him.  
  
Roger smiled, thinking that it would be good if he saved Jonathon, because if he did, everyone would be interested in how his cousin was recovering, no one would be watching Alan. On one would notice he was missing until they were too late. He would take care of Jonathon when they were worrying about Alan.  
  
*First things first,* Roger thought to himself and he walked over to a full size mirror that was 6 feet tall. *Gareth will be the first one to go, followed by Alan. Both won't know what hit them. My path to the royal family is clear; all I have to do is get rid of these two obstacles.*  
  
Roger picked up his palm sized mirror and started chanting. iAnatoway, anatoway fir`tile cos samma, leca CAS micha casita.i It wouldn't be long now, Gareth will be out of the way, he would only have to dispose of Alan, and he could finish off the Queen.  
  
iCaratya lo Gareth lokc en miirt ton d`fia ker sayte j`ut kerrosir.  
  
Roger sat down, panting slightly. The spell had been cast. He glanced at the full sized mirror, now it was fogged up with some kind of mist. Soon Gareth will be trapped inside the mirror, to grow old then die. The world will never know what happened to him.  
  
*~* Alanna couldn't see Jonathon because of all the healers crowding around him. She dodged around them, trying to see how Jon was doing, but a healer caught her arm and told her sharply to leave. As Alanna turned to go, she caught a glimpse of Jon sitting up.  
  
*He is going to be alright.* Alanna thought to herself, smiling slightly.  
  
Out loud she announced "I'm going to the practice courts." A few healers nodded distractedly, they were to busy with Jonathon to care what she did. Alanna shrugged and left. *~*  
  
Duke Gareth walked down the hallway; he was going to visit his nephew. As he walked, he noticed something strange, everything was devoid of color. As he walked he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. As he walked past the same colorless tapestry, he snapped "What the heck is going on!" he bellowed, and then he realized that there was no one there to hear him. Gareth picked up his pace, and he finally came to a large shiny object.  
  
"Is this a portal of some kind?" he muttered to himself. He walked up to it and crashed right into it.  
  
"What the." he whispered, speechless for the first time in his life. *~*  
  
Roger swore as he looked outside. His spell book said there was a side effect to the spell. Roger wouldn't call this a side effect; he would call this a catastrophe.  
  
*At least the spell worked. Now that Duke Gareth is out of the way, I have to deal with Squire Alan. First though, I have to dispose of the evidence. I just hope the prince's illness holds out until I have this mirror placed where no one shall ever find it. I hope on one looks outside.*  
  
Roger turned and looked out the window again, where the spell's side effect raged on. There was black ran falling from the sky. *~*  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first fic ever. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what people think about this fic.  
  
Thanks to: Utsusemi: I'm glad you liked the prologue. I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing.  
  
Keita: Don't worry, there won't be ANY A/J romance, I'm sick of Jon being alive. I'll kill him off in my own time. I'm glad I found a fellow Jon hater.  
  
Review (blank): Thanx for the comments, I find it irritating when people say it's perfect, I can't fix anything that is perfect. I'll try to make the gaps bigger.  
  
Forget-me-not 


	3. Can Change a Minute

Disclaimer: I don't own none. Don't sue, because if you do you won't get any money because I'm broke. SO DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
One Small Slip in Time Chapter 2  
  
Gareth felt as though he was in a dream. As he looked out the solid window of glass, he kept telling himself to wake up. Once again, he looked through the glass and shook his head. *This can't be happening. This can't be happening.* He kept repeating to himself, though the words seemed hollow.  
  
On the other side of the glass there seemed to be a room that looked so much like the Duke Roger's rooms that it was unnatural. Just then, Roger walked into the rooms. Gareth started pounding on the glass, trying to get his attention. Roger looked up and walked over; his face was the picture of concern. When he was in front of the glass he grinned at Gareth.  
  
"Can you help me?" gasped Gareth, praying that he could he him.  
  
"No," was the calm reply, "Trapping you in my mirror wasn't an accident, you know. I personally think it was one of my greatest ideas. I called some men over to move this mirror to somewhere more private. I could shatter the mirror, but that would ruin all the fun. You get to see what is happening in the world, and hate yourself because you know you will never be a part of it again. Don't worry; you'll have company all too soon."  
  
"What do you mean I'll have company? Who else are you going to murder like this?"  
  
"You'll see. I won't trap anyone in the mirror with you, that's your special fate."  
  
With that Roger grabbed a large black blanket and threw it over the mirror. Gareth slumped down on the ground, head in his hands. He felt the world lurch around him, but he didn't bat an eyelash. A part of him somehow knew that it was just the mirror being moved. Then a thought hit him; what did Roger want out of all this?  
  
*************************  
  
Alanna trotted down the hallway after a grueling session at the practice courts. Jonathon was getting better and Roger hadn't made any noticeable attempts to take the throne. Part of her hoped that he had given up, but the rest of her knew that it wasn't true. All she could do was watch and wait. Alanna was mad that she was so helpless.  
  
*At least I know that he didn't send that sickness to kill Jon. It's strange though, I haven't seen Duke Gareth for a few days. Is he sick?*  
  
Alanna quickened her pace, the hair at the back of her neck prickling with anxiety. Something was not right; she could feel it in her bones. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she almost ran head on into a maid. Alanna gasped as the books that the maid was carrying toppled onto the ground.  
  
"Sorry!" muttered Alanna, a flush of embarrassment creeping into her cheeks. She looked up and realized that the maid was a friend of hers. Her name was Anya.  
  
"Squire Alan!" she remarked angrily "You should watch where you're goin'. Why are ya in a rush anyhow?" Alanna eyed the maid, her patience ebbing away like tide waters. Anger made Anya's dark cheeks flush and her eyes sparkle.  
  
*So that's why men are crawling all over her.* Alanna thought to herself.  
  
"Well?" Anya's foot was tapping briskly, a sign of her anger.  
  
Alanna shook her head and knelt down to pick up the books. Anya's hand gripped her wrist and said "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I was running late, that's all,"  
  
"Pig tush, something's wrong and you jus' don' wanna tell me. I kin take it; I'm not a wimpy court lass. I'm a palace maid, born and bred, eavesdroppin' is all part of the job as well as doing some figerin' and some investigatin'. Spit it out."  
  
"I just have a bad feeling, that's all. I can't explain it, it's just a feeling, and if I stay here talking to you, I really will be late." With that, Alanna handed her books to Anya, and went on her way. If she would have looked back, she would have seen Anya staring after her long after she had rounded the corner.  
  
********************************  
  
Alanna knocked on the connecting door to Jonathon's room and opened it. She looked around. Jon was sitting up in his bed, looking better but thinner. There were no healers running around, and the smell of herbs still lingered in the air. Jon smiled at her and waved her over.  
  
"How are you feeling, Jon?" where the first words that popped out of Alanna's mouth.  
  
"I'm fine, though I'm glad that there are no healers telling me what to do. They told me that this fever was the strangest one that they ever saw. It went away only after a few hours, though the healers wouldn't leave me alone for a few days. The strangest thing is, I dropped a lot of weight in only a day."  
  
"Do you know where Duke Gareth is? I haven't seen him for a few days, since you got sick."  
  
"Of course you haven't seen him, he went back home to Naxen. He said in his note that he needed a good rest and that he should be there for a few months. Father agreed and found someone to be the training master so Uncle Gareth could have a break. He left the morning I got sick, around dawn."  
  
"Oh," was all Alanna said. She felt stupid. *I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions* Alanna told herself angrily, *I should have known that something like this should have happened. If he's so safe, why do I feel a sense of foreboding?* Alanna decided that it was time to pay George Cooper a visit.  
  
***************************  
  
Duke Gareth of Naxen had long sense grown accustomed to the world rocking. He had paced until he thought he feet would fall off, but no idea came to him. No daring plan of escape, and there was no way out, or was there? Gareth pulled himself to his feet and began to walk away from the glass. Ever sense he had found the glass he had never strayed from it. Now that he knew that Roger was up to no good, he decided that he should do whatever he could to help.  
  
*Besides* he told himself *someone would notice I'm missing sooner of later, or would they? Roger is smart, and he plans well, surely he would have made up some excuse for his absence. He wouldn't make a stupid mistake like that. This was to well planned*  
  
Gareth shook his head to clear out his morbid train of thoughts. He walked carefully down the colorless hallway and wondered how long he had been there. It couldn't have been more that a few days, but it felt like a lifetime. Gareth ran his hands over the wall and gasped as he realized that it was going over glass again. He looked up and swore.  
  
He had walked in a complete circle! When he looked out of the glass he saw the same black cloth, or was it the same black cloth? We could have sworn on his life that he saw an object in the darkness; it looked like a small table. How long had the cloth been off? Gareth didn't know he was too caught up in self-pity and worry for his family to notice. Gareth then noticed how tired he was. There was nothing else to do, so he curled up in a ball and fell asleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Alanna whistled as she walked down the street. For once she was free of cares, at least for now. She needed to see George and talk about her suspicions with him. Maybe he would even help her confirm them. Or, she hoped, prove them wrong. Either way she got to see one of her best friends, and she was looking forward to that.  
  
Alanna wandered aimlessly through the streets, not caring that the path she took would take her longer to reach the Dancing Dove. Alanna heard a sound behind her and froze. She spun and drew her sword at the same time. A small shadow appeared in front of her, and Alanna burst out laughing. It was only Faithful (A/N: I can't believe I almost forgot Faithful!), who looked fairly annoyed.  
  
I You just had to go wandering off without meI drawled the cat I I went off for a few days to rest and you let your guard downI  
  
"I let my guard down? What do you mean?"  
  
I What I mean is that you didn't notice or investigate the Duke's disappearance, and you didn't heal Jonathon yourself. You just let two good clues slip away through your fingers. I  
  
"Clues? Clues? What clues? Besides, the healers wouldn't let me near Jon, and the Duke is supposed to off at Naxen. There is no proof there of nothing."  
  
I Believe whatever you want. I was all Faithful said, Alanna could tell be his tone that the subject was closed.  
  
*Fine, be that way. Don't tell me something important that could affect the very fate of Tortall.* Alanna thought angrily to herself. *He's just a stupid talking cat anyway. What do I care about his opinion.*  
  
Faithful chose at that moment to leap on her shoulders. Alanna shook her head, and chose a quicker route to get to the Dove. Hopefully George would have the answers that she needed. Hopefully he would be able to help her in some way. Hopefully he would help he prove the Duke innocent or guilty. The very fate of Tortall depended on it.  
  
******************************  
  
A/N: That's all for now. I know it is kind of short, I'll try to write more next time. I still can't believe I almost forgot Faithful, he is such an important character and I almost forgot him. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! All you have to do is put a little note saying that you read my fic and like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you to all of my reviewers. 


	4. Can Change a Hour

FAQ  
  
Why did Roger think Gareth was a threat?  
  
Ok, Gareth is Lianne's older brother; older brothers are very over protective. If Gareth caught wind of what Roger was doing, he could be very dangerous. Gareth is a very respected noble, not to mention the king's brother in law, people respect his judgments, thats what's making him so dangerous.  
  
How is Duke Baraid dangerous?  
  
He isn't, but he could be. The chief healer is very powerful, so he could be a threat. Roger is just watching him to make sure.  
  
What is the thing with the mirror?  
  
Roger basically trapped Gareth in the glass, or tried to. He actually pushed Gareth into another world on the other side of the mirror.  
  
A/N: I got tired of people continuously asking me the same questions, so there are the answers. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ IT!  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo anyhting. Ellos todo pertenece a Tamora Pierce. No me demande. (If you want a proper disclaimer go to chapter one) *walks away muttering about people who need disclaimers for every chapter*  
  
One Small Slip in Time  
  
*Why me? What did I ever do to Roger?*  
  
Gareth shook his head, trying to figure out what Roger wanted.  
  
*What could he possibly gain from trapping me in a damn mirror? Is he trying to get me out of the way or something? I sensed that he was up to something, but this! I can't believe life used to be simple.*  
  
Gareth haled himself to his feet with a groan; he had been sleeping in that position and was stiff, and took a few steps. Part of him wanted to stay next to the mirror, in hopes that someone would come and help. Gareth frowned as he looked at the hallways; something was stirring in his memory, something that he felt was vital. He shrugged and started to walk down the twisting hallways.  
  
*These hallways seem familiar, but where have I seen them before? It feels like I'm walking around in a dream; the kind of dream that seems pointless but actually has a meaning or information behind it. I wonder what this dream is hiding. *  
  
Gareth stopped as it hit him faster than a crossbow arrow: these hallways were exactly the same as the ones at the palace. The same wall hangings were in there same spots, and there were stairs where there was supposed to be.  
  
*How could that be? How in the name of all things good did Roger get the hallways to be like this? It's almost like he pushed me into our world, minus the color. He trapped me in the mirror, not another universe! Or did he? I've read that there are some kinds of portals that allow you to see into another world. Is that mirror one of them? I wonder if other people are trapped in here.*  
  
Gareth quickened his pace, he had to find out if there people here. He had to find out if there were other people trapped in this void. The Duke turned right at the first hallway, and left onto the second. He darted down three flights of stairs and turned into the room that should have been the throne room.  
  
Hesitantly, Gareth opened the door. He normally wouldn't be this nervous, but he was afraid of what he might find. Every time he passed a room on the way here he looked inside. So far, they all have been empty. The throne room looked almost the same as it did in his world. There were the same decorations, same benches, the same twin thrones on the dais. There were only two things wrong: there were no people and there was no color other than the blank ones that were everywhere.  
  
Gareth spun as a flicker of movement caught his eye. A small form was crawling out from under a bench. It got up and stared at him. Gareth stared right back at it, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. There was a perfectly normal boy in size and shape, but that was where the similarities ended.  
  
The boy could be no older than thirteen. His skin was pale, almost white, but there was a tint of pink and peach in so places. His hair looked like it was once a sandy color, though it now seemed grey. Gareth noticed that there was an occasional golden strand in that unruly mop of grey. The grey dots on his cheeks must have once been freckles, and his eyes were a washed out blue. His clothes looked as though someone had washed all the colors out of them.  
  
The boy broke the silence first. He could barely stop staring at Gareth. "Who are you? How did you get here? Did the Duke of Conté put you in here too? What year is it? Where did you get so much color?"  
  
Gareth shook his head and replied "It's 442 H.E. (A/N: I just made that up, I have no idea what the real year is.) I'm Duke Gareth of Naxen, yes, Roger put me here. Now that I've told you what you wanted to know, you have to tell me something. First, what is your name? Secondly, are you the only one here?  
  
The boy smiled, and hit his head, "I'm Jethro of Silver Walk. I think I'm sixteen, though I don't know for sure. I was thirteen when I first came here; Roger put me here when he found out how good I was. I was training to be a sorcerer; I was one of the best. I even rivaled the Duke himself! He found out and came to see if the rumors were true, and he found out they were. He panicked and put me in here so he wouldn't have any competition. I'm not the only one here; I found out that there were several other people here, about twenty of them. They were all put here by numerous sorcerers, so not only Roger knows the spell. It's a favorite way to get rid of enemies."  
  
Gareth nodded and smiled, at least he had some hope. Jethro seemed to have a lot to say, because he opened his mouth again to talk.  
  
"I noticed that you have a lot of color. You're lucky if you ask me, very few people here have color, it's like it drains away or something. At first you have color, and then it's gone. There are some people here that completely blend into the back round, others look like ghosts. You can even see through them, sometimes! So, do you want to meet everyone else?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Jethro trotted off. Gareth followed, shaking his head at the eagerness of youth. At least there was some life in this world.  
  
**~*~**  
  
Alanna smiled as she opened the door to the Dove, the walk through the city had been enjoyable. She just hoped that her meeting with George would be just as enjoyable. Lately he had been making her slightly uncomfortable, she knew he didn't mean to, but he did. She had been feeling a bit more comfortable with him, though she knew she could never be at ease with him.  
  
*I have a lot of questions that need answers. I don't need the love of some man messing up my life!*  
  
Alanna walked into the Dove, Faithful was now purring contently in her arms. She nodded, smiled, and waved at people as she passed them. Many of them shouted for her to join them. Alanna signaled for George to join her, and she moved over to the stairs to meet George. Without a word, they walked up the stairs and into George's room.  
  
"What brings you here lass?" was the first thing out of George's mouth.  
  
"What, I can't come here to see one of my best friends?" Alanna said meeting his eyes, and immediately regretting it. The look in his eyes made her stomach summersault.  
  
"I know you have somethin' on your mind, somethin' important."  
  
"It's about Roger; I think he's up to something."  
  
"You mean the business of sendin' tha' Duke a' Naxen away, so tha' there's no one protectin' the Queen, the business of Jon getting' sick, that business?"  
  
"So you agree with me," Alanna whispered, "So you think Roger would kill his only family just to were a crown on his head and sit on a throne."  
  
"You actin' like this is new t' you. You've been suspectin' the Duke fer years. Now lets change the subject, I'm getting all depressed."  
  
"Alright, how are you doing? You look wan." Alanna asked, her eyes searching his face.  
  
"I've been doin' my best, I had some trouble wit some wayward thieves, but I got it under control now."  
  
George was smiling oddly at her again. Alanna frowned and avoided his eyes. *I had got to get out of here, he's making me uncomfortable again.*  
  
"I have got to go," Alanna murmured "It was nice seeing you." With that she climbed out the window and started on the long jog back to the palace. George watched her go from his window, smiling as he watched the small figure run through the streets on a moonlit night.  
  
*~**~*  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing? This is a very risky business."  
  
"I'm certain that this will work. Besides, I'm placing a spell on the woman, so if she try's to tell anyone anything, she will die instantly."  
  
"Why are you doing this again?"  
  
"I need to know if all my plans are falling into place. I need to know who I have to kill and dispose of to have my plans succeed."  
  
Roger eyed Alex, who seemed that he had more to say. They were both waiting for the seer they called in to arrive. They were both in a small hut that Roger had put the mirror containing Gareth in.  
  
"Why can't you do this yourself?" Alex asked angrily. "You're certainly powerful enough to see into the future. This is a waste of good silver."  
  
"My dear boy, even though I hate to admit it, the process of trapping Gareth in the mirror has left me quite drained. I find it hard to light a candle. I should be like that for a couple more days."  
  
"Then how are you going to cast the spell on the cursed seer woman?"  
  
"That's easy; I stored the spell in this vial beforehand. All I have to do is say the words and remove the cork and the spell shall cast itself."  
  
Roger walked over to the mirror and smiled at it. Roughly, he rapped the glass with his knuckles. He frowned when nothing happened. He rapped again, harder and louder than this time.  
  
"Come out Gareth" He snapped, obviously getting annoyed, "I know that you're in there." He glared at the mirror and turned away remarking to Alex, "He is acting like a sullen child. Now, where is that seer woman?"  
  
As if she could here them, there was a quiet knock on the door. Alex hastened over to open it, revealing a middle aged woman in a worn traveling cloak. She stepped inside and curtsied deeply to them.  
  
"I'm Cloey O'Dea. I believe you called fer me." She whispered, slightly nervous. Roger nodded, his eyes taking in the frizzy blue-black hair, the coca colored skin, the pale blue eyes and the tall wiry frame.  
  
"I s'pose I should set up the equipment, sah." She remarked as a long, uncomfortable silence formed. Wordlessly, Roger gestured toward the small table in the center of the room. Cloey moved expertly, as she set up a scrying bowl and filled it with water. She arranged the chairs around the table and added some final touches. She pulled out some herbs and sprinkled them into the water.  
  
"Tell me what you wish to see."  
  
"I want to see if my plans are working out. I want to know you should live and who shall die."  
  
"You shall see," Cloey murmured as she stared into the water. "You shall see."  
  
*~**~*  
  
Authors Note: This is my longest chapter, five pages to be exact. Sorry that it took me so long to post it! Listen up, I want seven reviews before I update. Do you hear me? Seven! You know the number before eight and after six. I got two reviews for the last chapter.  
  
ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!!!  
  
I need characters, so if you review, give me your name and you will, hopefully, get a part. I need boy and girl names. First come first serve, so the faster you review, the bigger part you get. Yes, I'm bribing you for reviews, so please review! 


	5. Can Change a Day

Les Yeux Violets: Thanx for pointing the errors with the first and third person out in my first chapter. I thought I fixed those! Of course you can be my beta reader; all you have to do is tell me what a beta reader is.  
  
Emily of Duranan: Good, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Huntress Diana: Thanx  
  
Ruthie Griffith: Thank you, I'm glad you like it  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, and Beth owns herself. The plot and ideas are mine alone. I also own Jethro and Anya, as well as anyone you don't recognize.  
  
One Small Slip in Time  
  
The sun passed overhead so fast that it was a blur. It did passed overhead again and again and again. Soon Roger had lost track of how many times it did that. Visions of what could have been and what could be flashed through his mind. Visions of the past moved slowly, as if they served a reminder of what people had long forgotten.  
  
Men and woman fighting side by side in a mad rebellion against slavery. Thieves being brought to justice, and Lord Provost sentencing them to death. Homes being burned and lives were snuffed out. He saw children running and people dancing. Visions of important people discussing a law, or appointing new members filled the scrying bowl.  
  
Now the seer was showing him flashes of the present. People running the streets and girl preparing to run away flashed before him. Things that were happening right now were filling his mind. Things that were so affected from the past that they couldn't be stopped.  
  
Roger didn't have time to ponder why this was taking so long because the visions turned to many. They showed him many possible futures, to many. Cloey started to zero in on the visions he wanted, visions about him and Tortall. He saw a small girl, her face was covered by sun-bleached hair, hiding her face from view. She walked awkwardly, as if she was in pain.  
  
Now he was assailed by another vision; it was of Lianne in her bed, coughing her life away. There was Roald, falling from his horse, clutching at his heart. He saw Jonathon, skating on the palace pond. He watched as his young cousin fell through the ice.  
  
The Duke then saw himself, wearing a crown and sitting on the throne. People bowed and murmured to their new king, trying to rise in favor. A bolt of lightning and a small figure shattered that vision: Squire Alan. "You'll never win Roger," were the words that came from the visions mouth "I won't let you."  
  
Now that vision was replaced with one of a distant figure. Roger saw the figure and shivered: it was a strange child. He saw himself face-to- face with Squire Alan, both of them had swords and they were dueling to the death. Alan raised his sword and shattered the vision.  
  
All of the visions stopped. Alex and Roger exchanged nervous glances; they knew that Alan had to go. Cloey rose and curtsied.  
  
"May I have my pay now? I believe that you promised me eight gold nobles."  
  
"Of course you can have your pay." Remarked Alex as he threw a leather bag on the table. Cloey reached nervously for it and froze as a knife seemed to sprout out of her chest. She fell to the floor, stone dead.  
  
"Well," remarked Roger calmly, as if it was the weather that he was commenting about. "I guess that there will be no need for my spell after all."  
  
"It's not like she's a huge loss after all. Besides, she was getting on my nerves. Now you won't have to worry about your spell not working and we get to keep the money." Alex said, shrugging. "What are you going to do with that child? You know, the one wearing the crown. And Squire Alan? It looks like he's going to be trouble. That red head, the woman, she seems interesting. I wonder what she has to do with you."  
  
Roger turned to Alex and said "I'm going to have to kill Alan. There is no way that he is going to get in my way." Roger inspected the seers bowl and chucked it skillfully at the mirror, shattering them both. "If your enemy gets in your way don't be afraid to kill him. Always remember that. As for the child: find it and kill it.  
  
*~**~*  
  
Alanna woke up to birds singing joyfully outside of her window. She hauled herself out of bed and got dressed. Just as she finished there was a knock on the door accompanied by Jonathon saying "Squire it's your overlord. Are you decent?"  
  
"I'm always decent overlord," Alanna replied, it was a familiar drill. The door opened revealing Jonathon, Gary and Raoul.  
  
"Happy Seventeenth birthday Alan!" boomed Raoul joyfully. Jon grinned and said let's go to breakfast and decide what we want to do in honor of this special day."  
  
They decided to go down to the practice courts after breakfast and fool around for a little while until their duties called them away. Alanna ran to get ready because she had to go to Roger's magic class.  
  
*The new training master should give us our birthdays off,* Alanna thought wistfully to herself. *Then we could sleep in and visit friends in the city.  
  
The day passed in a blur. Alanna went to Myles' class and got into a debate about slavery with Douglass. She went to math and etiquette (I think that's how you spell it) and the day passed with not much anything of importance happening.  
  
*Great way to end the day,* Alanna thought angrily. *I have to go to a stupid ball and Watch Jon and Delia dance. They'll probably leave together too.*  
  
Alanna got up and left, thinking about the locked trunk at the end of her bed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go for a little walk in the garden.. (Read 'Winter Lessons' in "In the Hand Of the Goddess" if you want to see what happens in the garden.)  
  
*~**~*  
  
Gareth's legs were starting to hurt from walking so fast. Jethro, however, still looked fresh. He was chattering on about something, but Gareth was too tired to listen to anything he was saying. Jethro stopped so suddenly that Gareth almost crashed into him.  
  
"We're here!" Jethro announced, looking pleased with himself. Gareth frowned as he recognized the servants' wing. It was usually spotless, now it was a mess.  
  
"Let me introduce you to my friend Beth." Jethro said, waving a young woman forward out of the crowd. Beth was a tall thin sixteen year old. She had light brown hair, that time in this world made threads of it turn a pale grey. Her skin was almost white and her green eyes had flecks of grey in them.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you." Beth murmured as she curtsied. Gareth bowed in reply. She smiled and said "I guess you are wondering about my story." Gareth nodded. "I'm from Galla, actually I'm the prince of Galla's betrothed. I was born in Tyra and I've been here for about six months. I was put here by my soon-to -be husband's jealous older bother. He was mad because he wanted to marry me, but his parents were making him marry the King of the Copper Isle's youngest daughter. There's insanity in her line and her didn't want an insane wife. He always gets what he wants, so he put me here until he can kill his brother and his betrothed. I'm here until he decides he's going to let me out."  
  
Gareth felt a surge of sympathy. He had heard tales of King Jacob of Galla's two sons. The older one was selfish and arrogant, while the younger one was successful and clever. The older one was also a great sorcerer, so it was no wonder that he had the power to place Beth here.  
  
"Let me introduce you to a few others." Jethro said, grabbing Gareth's arm and steering him and Beth toward a man who was almost transparent. "This is Brandon. He should be around eighty four." Brandon nodded at Gareth. Jethro threw a friendly arm around Brandon that went right threw him.  
  
"Please don' do tha'" Brandon said, his voice whispery. "I kin feel it yew know."  
  
"Sorry," said Jethro sheepishly. "Brandon came from Marin. Nobody knows much about his past."  
  
"An' let's keep it tha' way." Brandon growled.  
  
Jethro shrugged and led Gareth and tag-a-long Beth to another silvery man. "Let me introduce you to Jaqunith of Rockwall located in Marin. I don't know his story either." Jethro slapped him on the back. At first the hit seemed to go through Jaqunith but it got stuck in the middle of them.  
  
"Please remove your arm from my middle. It feels rather disturbing." Jethro spent the next five minuets struggling to remove his hand from Jaqunith's stomach. "Call me Jake." Jaqunith said after Jethro removed his hand from his middle.  
  
Gareth frowned, tired of beating around the bush and said "Do any of you know how to get out of here?"  
  
"Of course not, don't you think we've tried to get out of here?" Jake said.  
  
"Does the gift work in here?"  
  
"Yes, though it feels as if there is a dampener spell on."  
  
"How many people have the gift in here?"  
  
"Almost everyone. If you don't have the gift then you fade away within days. You're gift seems to preserve you for a couple of years. Why do you ask?"  
  
Gareth smiled and said "I have an idea of how we can get out of here."  
  
*~**~*  
  
Author's Note: Yay, I got five reviews! If you guys want to be in the fic, just ask. I'm so sorry for the slow update. I've been very busy. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The End

Attention all reviewers and readers that don't review!!!  
  
I'm throwing this fic into the garbage bin, just so everyone knows. I'm starting a new fic with a similar storyline, so be on the lookout for it. I should have the first few chapters posted by the end of the summer. I'm really sorry about this, but I really think this fic isn't working. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated it.  
  
~Forget-me-not 


End file.
